U.S. Pat. No. 859,036 discloses an early attempt at reducing the storage and transportation space of a drum by providing a foldable drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,113,253 discloses and claims a collapsable drum requiring a cumbersome out side structure to maintain the drum in its open or playing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,768,438 discloses and claims a collapsable drum made up of a plurality of shell rings each requiring hook-shaped extremities to determine the movement of the shell rings when the drum is in its open position. The weight of the rings are used to maintain the drum in its open position, thus requiring the upper head receiving ring to hold the drum in a playing position.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,452 discloses a collapsable drum having nestable shell sections wherein there is a complicated spring mechanism to hold the shell sections in an open position for playing the drum.